Golem City pocket secretaries
This page contains transcripts of the pocket secretaries found in the Útulek Complex (Golem City) during the main mission The Rucker Extraction in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. The pocket secretaries provide accounts of the harsh life endured by residents in Golem City. Residential and market areas RE: I'm sorry Found near the body of a deceased civilian at the west end of the area near Dr. Martine Onziema To: Oskar Vanek From: Leanna Vanek My dear Oskar, Of course I forgive you. I wish I could be there to hold you and help you. Please hold on, there is always hope. Love, Mom REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------ From: Oskar Vanek To: Leanna Vanek Subject: I‘m sorry Hi Mom, I know it's been a while. I wound up in Golem City. I know you warned me not to get augmented, I know you said I was wasting and destroying what God gave me and maybe you were right, I don't know. It's horrible here, ARC has some aid workers, they give us Neuropozyne when they can, but it's never enough and the pain is so bad, I turned to Neon. It was good at first, but now I can‘t stop. I don‘t know how much longer I can hold out, l just feel like giving up. I'm so sorry, is there any chance you can forgive me for all the things I said and did? Oskar Karina Romonov Found at an area above Onziema's unit To: Karina Romonov From: Karina Romonov To whoever finds this message, My name is Karina Romonov and I am dead. It‘s been so hard living here, so tiring, so exhausting. Wherever I am going now, it has to be better than this hell hole. I invite you to take whatever you want. None of it helped me, but maybe things will turn out differently for you. Good luck, Karina Gun cage code Found in Mary Morevic's unit To: J.Chuba@pcr.le From: J.Manda@pcr.le Chuba, Be advised that the gun cage is part of your regular patrol now. We've had reports of Golem rats sniffing around, so keep a close watch. Last thing we need is for one of these people to get in there and arm themselves. The code for the door is 0190. Check it and log it on the hour and keep your eye out for trouble. Lt. Manda What we talked about Found in the police storage facility near the Mir Flats '' '''To:' Daniel Dobias From: Andel Barkus Hey, I did a test run last night and you were right. The ventilation shaft leads directly to the storage room. This locker is begging to be emptied out. If this works we will have enough pozy to last 2 months, even with Gallois taking his cut. Andel Happy birthday Found in the Parapoviv housing unit (unit #150420, one floor above Stedry Market in the southeast part of the city hub) To: Kal Parapoviv From: Max V. Kal. Just what you always wanted. I dropped the hardware off at your place but be careful with it. Lock it in your safe, and don't let your family accidentally stumble on it. If the cops ﬁnd out you're packing, you'll be in serious trouble and ARC isn't going to be able to help you. Max RE: Goodbye, my brother Found in the Parapoviv housing unit. See also Ana Parapoviv's computer To: Kal Parapoviv From: Albert Parapoviv I'm coming to see you as soon as I can. The Cyclops has us pulling double shifts right now for God knows what reason. Let’s talk tonight about what’s going on with you and Ana, ok? It’ll be fine, trust me. Whatever it is we can work it out together, as a family. I love you, brother. Albert REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------ From: Kal Parapoviv To: Albert Parapoviv Subject: Goodbye, my brother Ana is pregnant. I won’t bring another child into this world. I can't. I tried to do right as a father and as a husband. But the fact is we are here, in this place, this life, because of me. Albert, my brother... my friend, I think that this is the last time we will talk in this life. Tu autem Domine miserere nobis. Kal The Throat New bridge code Found in a locked storage unit in the section of the Throat accessed prior to the bridge To: ARC_ALL From: Max Hey everyone, Sick of me yet? Yes, it's another email about a code change! If you want to cross the bridge without being cut in half, don‘t forget to deactivate the lasers. Code is 3354. For now. Trust me, I'm even more fed up with this than you are. Max RVAC Row Shower room security code Carried by a guard near the shower room To: ARC_ALL From: Max Attention everyone, Owing to the increased police presence in Utulek since the bombing, I've been asked to review all codes in the common areas and the shower room keypad has been updated. Although, considering the way some of these cops smell, I think we should let them into the showers, but it's not my call. Effective immediately, code 1623 is invalid. The updated code is 0347. Thanks, Max Level 2 storage room A security code Carried by a guard in the gymnasium To: ARC_ALL From: Max Attention everyone, Owing to the increased police presence in Utulek since the bombing, I've been asked to review all codes in the common areas and the level 2 storage room (Room—2A) keypads have been updated. Effective immediately, code 1012 is invalid. The updated code is 1174. Thanks, Max 7th floor storage room B security code Found in the well-furnished room near the gymnasium To: ARC_ALL From: Max Attention everyone, As you‘re probably all tired of reading (since I'm certainly tired of writing it), owing to the increased police presence in Utulek since the bombing, I‘ve been asked to review all codes in the common areas and the 7th floor storage room (Room—7B) keypads have been updated. Effective immediately, code 1547 is invalid. The updated code is 1896. Thanks, Max Log-in for the control room PC Found in an office on the 4th floor To: Stanislav From: Max Stanislav, Congrats on the promotion. The guys in security are lucky to have you. Here's your computer login code: 2451. Write it down and keep it someplace safe if you can't commit it to memory. Good luck, Max Workshop security code Carried by a guard at center of the commissary To: ARC_ALL From: Max Attention everyone, Owing to the increased presence of fascist fucks - sorry, "police" - in Utulek since the bombing, I've been asked to review all codes in the common areas and the workshop keypad has been updated. Effective immediately, code 1126 is invalid. The updated code is 4158. 7th floor storage room A security code Found in a room in the pit area of the commissary To: ARC_ALL From: Max Attention everyone, Owing to the increased police presence in Utulek since the bombing - looking for scapegoats, probably, even though this place is practically a prison - I've been asked to review all codes in the common areas and the 7th floor storage room (Room—7A) keypad have been updated. Effective immediately, code 0029 is invalid. The updated code is 2025. Thanks, Max Clean out the book room Found in a room south of commissary To: Felix From: Emil Felix, Someone's been tossing random shit into the book room again. I swear... Talos provides us with a library filled with knowledge and some people treat it like it's a garbage bin. Anyway, I need someone to clear out all the junk and burn it Sorry, but you're low mane Door code is 2104. Thanks, Emil Level 2 storage room B security code Under the stairs in front of the level 2 storages in the gymnasium To: ARC_ALL From: Max Attention everyone, Owing to the increased police presence in Utulek since the bombing, I've been asked to review all codes in the common areas and the ground floor storage room (Room-2B) keypads have been updated. Effective immediately, code 2112 is invalid. The updated code is 0274. Thanks, Max Ridit Station Security Hub code reset Carried by a guard in the security office on the first floor, and also by another guard near the security office To: Peter From: Max Peter, We've had to reset the code for the securitry hub: VM451 Tell your people patrolling to remember to look UP. The cops have drones. Thanks, Max RE: Password reset... again? Found on the second level of the area To: From: Max Kvido, I do it because it's so much fucking fun for me, and because it warms my heart when the people I'm helping respond with such goddamn understanding and appreciation. Your code is now OU812, Max Ty Zahrada Green light See Rucker's Evidence for transcript. This pocket secretary has a special label and is found in the locked room in Rucker's office. '' Drones password '''To:' Marek From Viktor Marchenko Marek, I've finally refurbished some of those drones, Password = raptor. -VM Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided pocket secretaries